A shoulder to cry on!
by ninjagirl03
Summary: AJ and Merdith break up. He turns to Mac and makes her realize how much time she wasted with Harm. H/M shipper story. R/R please
1. Default Chapter

~A/N I hope you like this. I have put a little twist on the Harm and Mac realtionship. Will they end up together? hmmmmmm....... good question. You'll just have to read and see~  
  
Spoilers~ A.J and Meredith have seperated. Harm and Mac get closer.  
  
~ Disclaimer~ Same old stuff. They aren't mine. DOn't sue me please. I dont have anything!  
  
~A/N 2~ Feedback please I won't write the next chapter till I get some reviews. Thanks! Sorry if there were other stories like this. This just popped into my head. If there is I give the authors credit.  
  
0700 ZULU  
  
Jag HQ  
  
Mac decided to come into work early to get some paperwork done. She was to be in court at 0830 to deliver her closing arguments. She stepped off the elevator and into the bullpen. She was surprised to see Harm's ofice door open and his light on. She walked towards it and knocked on the frame softly. " Harm." she said quietly, but Harm was sound asleep with his head on his desk. She walked behind him and rubbed his cheek with her fingertips. Harm just let out a groan and turned his head to the other side. She decided if the gentle wake up wasn't working she use her marine tactic. that usually worked on him. " Get your six up squid. Don't make me get physical," she screamed at Harm. He snapped up to attention. " Mac, what was that about?" " You feel asleep here last night and you wouldn't wake up," said Mac while trying not to laugh. Harm rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat back down. " Here, I brought you some Starbucks." " Thanks, Sarah." The sound of her name coming from his mouth sent chills down her spine and made her knees weak. She had to sit down before she fell down. " Well, it's 0730 I have to get ready for court. Want to go get lunch this afternoon?" asked Mac. " Sure as long as we don't eat greasy cow." he said and flashed her his biggest flyboy smile he could. SHe smiled back and made her way to her office.  
  
"Ma'am, the admiral would like to see you in his office before you go to court." said Tiner.  
  
" I'll be right there." She snapped close the file and stuck in her breifcase. She made her way through the bullpen. " Lt.Col. Sarah Mackenzie reporting as ordered sir."  
  
" Ah, Mac sit down. Can I assume we are friends outside the office?" Mac nodded." Good then I have something to tell you. Me and Merdith broke up. I really would like to talk to someone. Will you come over for dinner tonight?"  
  
Mac was a little surprised at this. The admiral never talked about his realtionships, let alone his feelings. He must be really hurt. Aw, poor AJ. " Sure sir. What time?" " How is 5 oclock sound?" " Great I'll see you then sir." With that Mac walked out of the office and out of the bullpen towards the courtroom.   
  
Court was good. Mac won her case and she was ready for some serious eating. Never get in the way of a hungry Marine, especially this Marine. " Harm you ready to grab a bite to eat?" " Yeah, I'm buying I guess huh?" " Damn right you are squid." " Let's go," Harm said as he put his hand on the small of her back and directed her to the elevators.   
  
2000 ZULU  
  
Back at JAG HQ  
  
Mac had all her paperwork done and was ready to take a nap. She decided to go home early and take a nice long bath and get ready for her dinner with the admiral. She packed up her briefcase and was headed towards Harm's office to say goodnight.   
  
" See you later Harm."  
  
" You're leaving already?" he said not even looking up from his files.  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" You want to grab dinner and a movie tonight?" asked Harm finally looking up at her. His eyes locked with hers. She really wanted to go to dinner with him, but AJ needed her to be there tonight.  
  
" I can't I am having dinner with someone." Harm's heart sank. ' Oh no. I lost her again to another dope. I can't believe this.' Just then the admiral walked by and said, " See you tonight at 5 Mac."  
  
" You are having dinner with the admiral?" Harm said obviously surprised.  
  
" Yeah. Meredith left him and he needs a shoulder to cry on. We are friends so I agreed to have dinner with him. You jealous Harm?" He was but he wasn't going to let her know that. That would mean he likes her maybe loves her.' What the hell am I thinking. I do love her.' " No I am not jealous, but you have to have dinner with tommorow night. It is our anniversary. 8 years ago tommorow we met in the White House rose garden."  
  
" Okay Harm tommorow night. You cook. Cya later flyboy."  
  
" Bye!"  
  
1659 and 59 seconds  
  
A.J.'s house  
  
knock knock knock  
  
" Come in." said AJ fro, the kitchen where he was cooking Angel Hair pasta.  
  
" Hello, sir."  
  
" Sarah call me AJ. You are in my home."  
  
" Okay AJ. mmmmmmmm that smells good."  
  
" It wil be ready in 5 minutes. Help me set the table. Mac thanks for being here for me"  
  
" No problem AJ."  
  
" Okay lets eat."  
  
Dinner was great, they talked mostly about work. Afterwords, they sat down for drinks. AJ had Scotch and Mac had some sparkling water. They sat and talked about AJ and Meredith's realtionship. By the time they were done, Aj had a tear in his eyes and Mac wiped it away. They hadn't noticed they were holding hands. Mac looked deeply into Aj's eyes. He felt so sorry for him. He had loved Meredith. AJ was a good man. AJ spook first. " Mac I know how you feel about Harm. You have to tell him. I'll try to help with work. I'll make it so neither of you leave. Somehow. Mac you are a great person and a great friend. He loves you Mac. Go to him. If you guys are good at being partners you'll make a fantastic couple." AJ was still holding her hands, looking into her eyes. " Go to him tonight let him know. I knew from the first time you two met in the rose garden you would end up together. I didn't think it would take this long though. You two need to get your heads out of your sixes and be toghther. Go now." Mac leaned over and kissed AJ's cheek before pulling him into a hug. " Thank you sir. You are a wonderful boss and an awesome friend," said Mac before grabbing her coat and purse and running to her car. AJ just sat there with a smile on his face. He thought to himself, 'Glad I could help Mac!'  
  
Mac sped out of AJ's driveway and raced towards Harm's apartment. It was about 9:30 by now. I hope he is still up...................  
  
TBC..................... 


	2. Finally They find each other!

2200 ZULU  
  
Harm's apartment  
  
North of Union Station.  
  
Mac pulled into the driveway and cut the engine. She sat in her car for a minute thinking about what she was going to say to Harm. She looked up at his window and didn't see any lights on. 'I don't care. I'm waking him up. We have waited long enough.' She got out of her car and made her way into the building. She stood there for a minute pounding on the elevator button. That wasn't helping, it was just hurting her finger. When the doors opened, she stepped in and hit the button to his floor. The ride up seemed to take forever. Finally, the doors opened and Harm;s door was right in front of her. She stood in front of his door, debating if she should go through with this. She had to, she couldn't hold these feelings in anymore. She kncked on his door lightly. He must not of heard her. She knocked a lot harder. She heard Harm rustling inside and she couldn't help but snicker. He opened the door stunned to see her standing there. He was in his boxers and his hair was rustled. 'He looks good even right out of bed.'  
  
" Mac, what are you doing here?" He said a little surprised.  
  
" Harm I need to talk to you about something. Can I come in please?" She said this with pleading eyes.  
  
" Sure."  
  
" Morning breath much?" Mac said laughing.  
  
" Be right back" he said as he ran to the bathroom to brush his teeth.  
  
Harm sat down next to Mac and breathed in her face. " Better?" " Much thank you." " Now what did you want to talk about so badly you had to wake me from such a good dream?" Harm said. " Oh was I in it?" " You bet your six you were," Harm said flashing her one of those flyboy grins. He heart melted at the sight of it. " Sarah??? u ok?" Her body went weak when her name came rolling of his lips. " Huh, yeah fine. WHere was I?" " You said you needed to talk." he said looking worried at her. " Oh yeah right," Mac took his hands in hers," Harm we have been best friends for 8 years right?" He nodded." Well, I was over the admirals having dinner tonight because Meredith left him and he helped me realize something." she said gazing into his amazing blue eyes. " What did he help you with?" Before Harm knew it Mac had leaned over, wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. They only pulled apart when their lungs were ready to burst from not having enough oxygen. " I love you Harm." " I love you too Sarah. I always have and I always will. Wait the Admiral made you realize this?" Harm said a little surprised. " Yeah I was as shocked as you are."  
  
Without another word they were embracd into another kiss. This one lead a little further.( Use your imagination!!!)  
  
0700 ZULU  
  
Harm's apartment  
  
North of Union Station  
  
Harm opened his eyes. He couldn't believe what happened the ngiht before. The woman he loved was finally his. After all the games they played they are finally together. He wasn't ever going to let her go again. He looked at her and rubbed her cheek. He was making sure she was real.   
  
" Hey beautiful."  
  
" Hey hunny." said Mac wiping the sleep from her eyes.  
  
" I have to take a shower and we have to get ready for work. U can take a shower here then we will stop at your place so you can get in uniform. Okay?"  
  
" Sure."  
  
0800 ZULU  
  
JAG HQ  
  
Admiral Chegwidden's office  
  
" Sir, Commander Rabb adn Colonel MacKenzie are here to see you." said Tiner  
  
" Send them in."  
  
" Mac Rabb sit down. So Mac did you do what I told you?" asked AJ interested.  
  
" Yes sir. I did."  
  
" AND???????"  
  
" Well sir, we talked about it and told each other our feelings and we decided to be together." said Sarah glancing over at Harm to see a smile on his face.  
  
" Good, as long as you keep it professional around here, at least when your doors are open, I am happy for you two. It is about damn time. Dismissed."  
  
Harm and Mac snapped to attention. After saluting the admiral they made their way back to Harm's office. Mac shut the door behind her and Harm drew her in for a kiss. Just then the door opened.Bud, Sturgis, and Harriet were standing there. They all had smiles on their face and all said together, " It is about damn time." Harriet ran over and hugged Mac while Bud and Sturgis congratulated Harm.   
  
One Month Later........  
  
Mac hadn't been feeling well all day. Her stomach wouldn't settle and her head was pounding. She was walking to her office when she felt nauseous. She ran to the bathroom with Harriet on her heels.  
  
" Ma'am are you okay?" asked Harriet with worry in her voice.  
  
" No Harriet. Dont tell the Commander but I think I am pregnant. I missed my last period."  
  
" Well, ma'am we have lunch now why dont ew run to the drugstore and pick up a test or 2."  
  
" Ok Harriet let's go."  
  
JAG HQ  
  
Women's bathroom  
  
Harriet and Mac stood hunched over the sink watching the test develop. Harriet and Mac both gasped as a blue cross appeared in the window. A smile formed over both there faces and they hugged. " How am I going to tell Harm?" " Ma'am he will be thrilled to have a baby with you. He loves you."  
  
Mac and Harriet both walked into the bullpen glowing. Mac noticed her door was closed and the lights were out. Mac and Harriet walked to the door and were joined by Bud, Sturgis, and the Admiral. They were all smiling. Mac slowly opened her door and noticed candles lighting the room. Harm was sitting behind Mac's desk and summoned her over to him. Mac stood in front of him with a look of wonder on her face. He slowly stood up and took her hands. " Mac, Sarah, I love you. You are the world to me.I never want to lose you. I want to be with you for the rest of my days on earth. Sarah MacKenzie will you marry me?" At that he pulled out a velvet box and opened it. Inside was a stunning sapphire encased with 2 diamonds and setting on a silver band.   
  
" Yes Harm I'll marry you." Harm put the ring on her finger and kissed her. " Harm I have something to tell you too. You know I have been sick for the past 2 weeks." Harm nodded" Well I am pregnant. We are going to havea baby." The entire room and bullpen, who had been listening, broke into applause and cheers. Congratulations were given and everyone got back to work.  
  
  
  
1 month later.........  
  
Nesbitt Family Care Center (Mother's To Be Program)  
  
Mac was laying on the table with Harm holding her hand. They had been waiting 10 minuts before the doctor came in. " Hello, I am Dr. Smith. You must be Colonel Sarah MacKenzie and Commander Harmon Rabb. First let me say congratulations on your engaement and on your new addition. Now let's get started. Sarah this is going to be cold." Mac jumped when the doc put the jelly on her belly. He ran the wand over her stomach till he hearda heart beat. Harm had a tear run down his cheek and Mac asked what teh sex was. " Well, Colonel, Commander you are going ot have a baby...........................  
  
You'll jsut have to wait and see! Continue????????????????? Reviews please. 


End file.
